Si le plat de Happy n'était pas le poisson mais la glace aux poisson
by Pounpoun
Summary: Un jours Clara une vision. Mais une différente des autre une dans le passé. Elle découvre qi est le veritable père de Happy. Et pour plus de reseignement elle se rend chez Poly
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Voici une nouvelle histoire totalement déjanter sur la naissance de Happy

* * *

Chapitre 1: Des "nouvelles" plutôt flippantes!

Ai-je besoin de me présenter? Vous me connaissez tous. Je suis la plus petite membre de FT et oui plus petite qu'Asuka... Vous l'avez deviné je suis Clara. Il est vrai que vous devez avoir plus l'habitude que les déboires de la guilde vous soit racontés par Lucy. Mais cette dernière est moins concernée que moi par cette drôle d'affaire et croyez-moi elle n'avait rien d'amusante...

Tout avait commencé par une splendide matinée d'automne. Je buvais tranquillement mon thé au citron et au miel que Mira sais si bien préparer ! Elle met un "truc" je n'aime pas ce mot mais il est bien pratique, qui rend ce nectar divin. Je sais c'est une redondance mais je n'y peux rien, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour qualifier se délice. J'étais donc assise sur ma table (oui je suis possessive, et alors!) quand la désagréable impression qui me vient avant d'avoir une vision me prend. Je déteste ces visions ! Parce que premièrement j'ai toujours l'impression d'être manipulée et deuxièmement j'ai une irrépressible envie de civet de lapin après. Et Elfman est le meilleur pour cuisiner se plat. Le problème c'est qu'il passe son temps à dormir dans un coin de la guilde avec le pantalon de Grey sur la tête.

Vous l'allez le dire oui et alors, il suffit de le réveiller de le persuader que c'est digne d'un homme! Mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'il trouve indigne d'un homme de dormir avec un pantalon sur la tête, et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui! Et donc Elfman nous fait à chaque fois une dépression et à chaque fois je dois le consoler pour avoir mon civet ! C'est de l'arnaque! Je passe 2 h de mon précieux temps à le consoler et je mange le plat en 10 min! Je suis une vorace, j'y peux rien!

Mais bon fermons cette (grosse) parenthèse. Je reprends donc de là où je mettais arrêtée. La première vision, j'en ai eu plusieurs à mon grand désespoir et sa a augmenté mon envie de civet, était des plus surprenantes ! J'étais agenouillée devant quelqu'un, et je le demandais en mariage! Non mais MOI demander quelqu'un en mariage! Et je la sort d'où d'ailleurs cette bague? Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est vachement jolie! Je raconte quoi moi je n'ai pas envie de me marier! Le célibat me va très bien ! Et puis de toute façon je dois veiller sur Wendy! Ah, d'ailleurs elle est en train de discuter avec Roméo. ROMEO?! Mais ça ne va pas du tout ça! Je réglerai ça après mon problème de mariage mystère. Pourvu que mon fiancé soit Hap... Je veux dire pourvu que se soit PAS le chat mâle... Et je ne parle pas de Lily! D'ailleurs Lily est vachement bien foutue mais je préfère ... MAIS je dis quoi moi?! Et puis depuis quand je n'arrête pas de dire "vachement"? JE DEVIENS FOLLE!

Ça me fait toujours cette effet la lorsque je bois du thé de Mira, mais là je crois que je bas des record! J'ai dit que je trouvais Lily MIGNON! ET que je préférais H... Non ça je ne peux pas le dire c'est trop dure j'y arrive pas...

Mais reprenons le fil de notre histoire. Comme je le disais plutôt je n'ai pas qu'une vision. Et j'irais même jusqu'à dire que la deuxième était encore plus terrorisante Pour une fois ce n'était pas une vision du futur mais une vision du passer. Un instant très lointain, qui remontait à il y a 13 ans si elle en croyait l'apparence de Grey. En effet ce dernier était au centre de cette vision. Il dormait sur un lit près de ce qui semblait être l'œuf de Happy. Deux voix venues de seul Muchichi sait où discutaient:

"-Ce n'est pas possible, murmurait la première avec une affreuse voix d'outre-tombe digne de la pire des profs d'anglais.

-Bah si crétin! Puisque je te le dis!

-Mais, mais c'est IMPOSSIBLE!

-Impossible n'est pas fairytaillien! Et pourquoi tu veux pas me croire quand je te dis que Grey est le "père" de cet œuf?

-Parce que ce n'est pas croyable peut-être?

-'Spèce de Buffalo borné! Tu devras bien te le rentrer un jour dans la tête!"

Je restais donc plusieurs minutes immobile sur ma table trop choquée pour réagir Au bout de cinq longues minutes dans cet état semi conscient je passais dans un état plus du tout conscient Je venais de tombé dans les Muchichis!


	2. Chapter 2: Une histoire de chapignon

Voila, le moment où mon imagination débordante aurait du se taire mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Si le plat préféré de Happy n'était pas le poisson mais la glace au poisson.

Chapitre 2: Une histoire de champignon

Quelques heures plus tard je me mis en route pour la demeure de notre chère Poly. En effet j'ai mis plusieurs heures à avoir mon civet! Et j'allais vers Poly pour enquêter sur la naissance de Happy car cette vielle folle (elle m'a toujours fait peur avec ces tenues... spéciales et ces cheveux affreux!) sais tout sur tous les membres de la guilde. Une vraie commère je vous dis! Une vraie commère, qui habite à 3h de vol de la gare la plus proche! Quand je vous dis qu'elle est folle! Il manquerait plus qu'elle vive dans un champignon et qu'elle bouffe de la salsepareille, et on aura la total! Je la déteste, je la déteste, j'ai mal aux ailes. Nom d'un Muchichi, elle habite loin l'autre PQ (bah quoi elle a les cheveux couleur PQ)!

Après des HEURES de torture appelé marche, je vis enfin ce satané champignon, pardons cette maison, j'ai tellement l'habitude de la traiter de schtroumf que...

Je poussais la porte, sans toquer j'allais pas être polie non plus! Euh désolé pour ce jeu de mot très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très très pourrit... Mais je l'ai pas fait exprès, pardonnez-moi... Je me fais peur... Bouhouhouhouhouhouhouhou!

Donc je reprends! J'entre et là! Je vois... Dans cette salle sombre, bah oui l'autre vielle chouette n'allait pas éclairer son champignon!, … Rien du tout! L'autre PQ n'était pas là! Je m'étais tué les ailes et les pattes pour rien! La vieille était sans doute partit à la cueillette de champignon comme si elle n'en avait pas assez avec sa maison! Elle me fait... Elle m'enquiquine, elle me turlupine, elle m'ennuie, elle m'agace, elle exaspère, elle m'importune, elle m'énerve, elle me met en rogne, ELLE ME FAIT SORTIR DE MES GONDS! Je vais la TORTURER, lentement, très lentement... Je vais la ligoter, je vais lui arracher ces cheveux à la pince à épiler, puis lentement, très lentement je vais lui arracher tous ces ongles et je vais l'éventré pour lire l'avenir! Puis je lui arracherai le cœur à la petite cuillère à thé pour l'achever! MUHAHAHAHA!

[Tousse, tousse] Désolée, je suis vraiment désolée... C'est sorti tout seul... J'y peux rien des fois ça vient comme ça et... Mais promis j'ai jamais mis mes plans à exécution, enfin pas encore... Mais si elle revient et qu'elle me dit qu'elle est partit cueillir des champignons je ne sais pas si je résisterai à la tentation! Vous savez ça commence par le trafic de blouse et ça finit avec du trafic de drogue...

Après 45 min d'attente et 3 thé au citrons (ne vous inquiétez pas je me suis servie dans ces réserves et je ne compte pas lui rendre!), Mme la vieille chouette daigna enfin se pointer! Et de sa voix la plus hypocrite elle me lança un simple «Bonjours » suivit de la terrible explication que je craignais tant...

« Désoler j'étais partie chercher des champignons tu en veux? »

Calme-toi, calme-toi Clara! Ne l'égorge pas tu as besoin d'elle... Zen...

« _Bien sûr que non j'en veux pas! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais faire 3 HEURES de vol et de marche pour bouffer des trucs auquel je suis allergique?! »

Euh... Merde c'est sorti tout seul... Mais bon elle est toujours en vie c'est ça qui compte!

« _Excuse moi je ne savais pas que tu étais allergique... Tu veux que je voie si je peux arranger cette allergie?

_NON! Je hais ces choses! Ne les approche pas de moi!

_Et tu es venu pour quoi? Wendy ne vas pas bien?

_Si elle n'allait pas bien ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais ramené à la guilde par la peau du c... du popotin! Qu'elle idée pour un médecin d'habiter aussi loin aussi!

_ Et tu es venue pour quoi?

_J'ai besoin de renseignements... Qui est le véritable père du chat mal? Grey?

_... »

Euh... Je crois qu'elle est tombée dans les champignons... La pauvre elle va puer les champipy après...Vous voulez que quoi? La réanimer? Appeler un médecin? Mais c'est elle, bande d'abrutis à vous tous seuls! (Je sais cette phrase ne veux rien dire...) Ahh c'est bon elle se réveille. Comment ça s'est pas grâce à moi?! MICHANTS! ZE BOUDE!

Poly se releva en se massant le crane. Elle s'était fait mal coooool!

« _Comment tu sais ça?

_Alors c'est vrai?

_Et oui... Personne n'est au courant...

_Même pas GREY?! Le pauvre... ça va être un choque pour lui... Apprendre qu'il est le père du pire abrutit de la planète après Natsu, Ichia et Toby! Ça tue!

_Tu... tu va ne pas lui dire...

_Manquerai plus que ça! JE SUIS UN MEMBRE DE FT! JE NE LEUR MENTIRAI JAMAIS SALLE TRUIE! Au faite qui est la mère? »

* * *

Une review et vous aurez un champignon ^^


End file.
